elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Lara
|} Lara† war eine aus dem israelischen Zoo Ramat Gan stammende Afrikanische Elefantenkuh, die zuletzt zusammen mit ihrer Tochter Issa† im englischen Port Lympne Wild Animal Park in Kent lebte. Geburt und Aufenthalt in Israel Lara† wurde am 17.11.1977 im Zoo Ramat Gan nahe Tel Aviv in Israel geboren. Nach korrigierten Angaben der "European Elephant Group" (Elefanten-Schutz Europa e.V.) wurde das Geburtsdatum allerdings auf den 20.01.1977 verlegt und auch der Zweitname "Amy" bestätigt, der sich von Jimmy Carters Tochter ableitet, der am selben Tag sein Amt als US-Präsident antrat. Lara† ist die ältere Tochter und der zweite Nachwuchs des damaligen Zuchtbullen Timbo†, der ein Jahr nach ihrer Geburt starb. Ihr älterer Halbbruder (geboren 1974) ist Timbos Nachfolger als afrikanischer Zuchtbulle in Ramat Gan, der 3,70 m große Yossi. Ihre jüngere Halbschwester Sara† wurde etwa ein Jahr nach ihr am 17.01.1978 geboren. Lara'''s† Mutter Atari† war die langjährige Leitkuh der Afrikanerinnen in Ramat Gan, und '''Lara† war ihr einziger Nachwuchs. Obwohl Yossi viele dortige Kühe gedeckt hat, gebar Atari† nach Timbos† Tod keine weiteren Kälber und wurde 2007 von Yossi, der sie seit seiner Geburt kannte, getötet. Möglicherweise war sie zu dominant für ihn. Nachkommen Indessen hat Yossi auch seine beiden Halbschwestern gedeckt, und jede von ihnen hat drei Kälber geboren, die alle ihn zum Vater haben. Während Sara† zunächst zwei Kühe und dann einen kleinen Bullen gebar, verlief es bei Lara† umgekehrt: Nach zwei Bullen brachte sie eine Tochter zur Welt. Da die Kühe lange Zeit in ihrem Geburtszoo blieben, gab es ausreichend Zeit für mehrfachen Nachwuchs. Lara† hat insgesamt drei Kälber geboren: #Junior†, männlich, geboren am 19.02.1987 im Zoo Ramat Gan (Vater: Yossi). Junior† wuchs in Ramat Gan auf und wurde mit fünf Jahren (am 02.08.1992) an den Peaugres Safaripark in Frankreich abgegeben, wo er am 01.05.2000 im Alter von dreizehn Jahren starb. Eine Ursache dafür ist nicht bekannt. Junior† ist der erste Nachwuchs sowohl von Yossi als auch von Lara. #Limbo†, männlich, geboren am 13.01.1991 im Zoo Ramat Gan (Vater: Yossi), als Junior† noch in seiner Herkunftsgruppe bei seiner Mutter weilte. Limbo† wurde bald nach seinem Bruder am 25.08.1992, als er gerade eineinhalb Jahr alt war, an den Longleat Safaripark in England abgegeben, wo er mit vier nur wenig älteren wild geborenen Afrikanerinnen zusammenkam. Mit diesen wechselte er dann am 12.03.2003, nunmehr zwölf Jahre alt, in den französischen ZooParc de Beauval in St. Aignan sur cher. Lange Zeit gab es keinen Nachwuchs bei diesen Tieren, die zusammen und so gut wie ohne Gesellschaft von adulten Tieren aufgewachsen sind. Erst auf künstlichem Wege wurde eine der Kühe trächtig und brachte am 20.07.2012 ein Bullkalb zur Welt, das Rungwe genannt wurde. Hierfür wurde Sperma von einem wildlebenden Bullen aus Südafrika und von Limbo† eingesetzt. Dem Vernehmen nach ist Limbo† der Vater des Kalbes Rungwe. #Issa†, weiblich, geboren am 27.07.1994 in Howletts Wild Animal Park in England (Vater: Yossi). Lara kam trächtig nach England und gebar wie ihre mit ihr gereiste Schwester Sara† zwei Monate zuvor ein Kalb in Howletts Wild Animal Park. Issa† blieb bei ihrer Mutter. Sie wuchs bis 2004 zusammen mit ihrem Cousin und Halbbruder Osh, Saras† Sohn, auf, bis dieser nach Kalifornien abgegeben wurde. Als die Halbschwestern 2006 in den anderen von der Aspinall Foundation betriebenen Tierpark in Port Lympne abgegeben wurden, reiste Issa† mit ihnen. Sie starb dort im April 2013. Aufenthalt in England Lara† wurde nach der Geburt von zwei Kälbern und während ihrer dritten Tragzeit zusammen mit Sara† am 12.03.1994 nach England an den Howletts Wild Animal Park abgegeben. Dort gebar sie Issa† und reiste am 15.06.2006 zusammen mit Schwester Sara† und Tochter Issa† weiter in den Port Lympne Wild Animal Park, wo gerade die Haltung und Zucht Asiatischer Elefanten mit Abgabe der letzten Tiere im Juli 2006, der Kühe Rani und Buria sowie Pugli† und des Bullen Luka (nach Benidorm in Spanien, wo Pugli† 2007 gestorben ist), aufgegeben wurde. Wenige Monate nach Ankunft von Lara† und Issa† kam nach Port Lympne aus dem Knowsley Safaripark der Afrikaner-Bulle Kruger†, der dort zwei überlebende Kälber hinterlassen hat. Im Juli 2008 starb Lara'''s† Schwester Sara†, und seitdem lebten '''Lara† und Tochter Issa† zusammen mit Kruger† in der Elefantenanlage. Auch bei den Afrikanern hoffte der Tierpark auf Nachwuchs, allerdings war Krugers† Favoritin die jüngere der beiden Kühe, die er auch gedeckt haben soll. Im Juli 2011 kamen aus dem nahen Howletts Wild Animal Park zwei junge Bullen, Janu und Juva† nach Port Lympne. Der 6-jährige Juva verstarb am 28.12.2012 nach einer Auseinandersetzung mit Issa†. Vier Monate später im April 2013 verstarb auch Issa† mit 18 Jahren. Tod Von Lara wird berichtet, dass sie im September 2011 nachts ausrutschte und sich mit einem Stoßzahn unter einem Zaun verfing. Sie wurde am anderen Morgen befreit und mit einem Kran wieder auf die Beine gebracht. Allerdings brach sie am anderen Tag, dem 06.09.2011, wieder zusammen und starb. Eine Obduktion ergab nur Quetschungen durch den Kran. Damit hielt sich neben den drei Bullen in Port Lympne nur noch Laras jüngster Nachwuchs, ihre Tochter Issa†, in Port Lympne auf, die aber ihre Mutter nur eineinhalb Jahre überlebte, ehe sie Anfang April 2013 kollabierte und ebenfalls starb. Literatur Port Lympne Wild Animal Park, UK: 0,1 Afrikanischer Elefant, in: Elefanten in Zoo und Circus, Nr. 21 (Juli 2012), S. 46 (zum Tod Laras). Weblinks *Lara the African Elephant, Foto von Lara auf www.zoochat.com. *Lara at Port Lympne Zoo, Eintrag auf www.elephant.se. *The Port Lympne Ellies, Beitrag von southdownsrock über die Zuchthoffnung in Port Lympne auf www.animalloversweb.com. *Home Improvements for Bull Elephant Kruger, Artikel der Aspinall-Foundation über Hoffnungen auf Nachwuchs auf www.aspinallfoundation.org. Kategorie:Afrikanischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Zuchtkuh Kategorie:Israel Kategorie:Zoo Ramat Gan Kategorie:England Kategorie:Vereinigtes Königreich Kategorie:Howletts Wild Animal Park Kategorie:Zoo Port Lympne Kategorie:Verstorben